Bloodwing Dragonash
Bloodwing was a demon born of the union of Hades and Persephone. Thousands of years ago he was exiled from his father's kingdom (Erebus) as punishment for helping his mother escape the curse that bound her to the underworld. He was half-brother to Steelwolf Pascal, the first Mayor of Steelhead. Through his relation to Steelwolf he has called Steelhead resident Lumina Elvejhem and former Steelhead manager Sysperia Poppy as his sisters. Bloodwing sired a line of mortal descendants, and through dark magicks is able to possess their bodies to experience life as a human. He referred to his family members and servants as House Bloodwing, but modern descendants referred to it as the Bloodwing Foundation. The last person to suffer the so-called Bloodwing Curse was Dr. Darien Mason. Bloodwing referred to himself as Darien during that time, since speaking his true name would have broken the enchantment. The Curse was eventually broken, leaving Dr. Mason to re-establish his own identity and leaving Bloodwing with his own body (avatar) known as Bloodwing Dragonash. Bloodwing's first child was sired eons ago in a union with Sekhmet, an Egyptian cat-goddess. That child was named Vortex, who recently reincarnated as Dr. Mason's neko son, Koen. Bloodwing played a vital role in the creation of the android Qlippothic Projects while possessing Dr. Mason, and treated her (and subsequent units Qli-2 and QliSteel Gears as his daughters. Bloodwing served as Deputy, then Sheriff of Steelhead before being relieved of duty by his brother Steelwolf. For a short time he served as Marshal of one of the towns named Tombstone before returning to Steelhead. He was a regular host of Steelhead dances and occasionally hosted at other venues. Bloodwing had a falling out with the management of Steelhead and was banished from the city. Afterwards he briefly offered his services to Lucifer Baphomet of Darkmere. He undertook a scouting mission to Artificial Isle before the joint Caledon/Darkmere invasion. He found QliSteel Gears on the island and assumed she had joined with the enemy, when she had only just arrived there herself. He attacked her, deactivated her, and carried her back to Darkmere for interrogation. During the interrogation he lost his temper and breached her energy source, subjecting him to a lethal dose of radiation. At Caledon Regency Hospital, Dr. Mason made a valiant effort to save him by replacing most of Bloodwing's organs with Dr. Mason's supply of reserve organs cloned from his own DNA. Bloodwing did not adapt to the new construct form. Instead, his soul began to fade and a new identity emerged. Hades reclaimed Bloodwing's soul, leaving a new being, Ash Mason. After the final Bloodwing Foundation adventure, Ash's soul chip was moved into a fully artificial frame. When Jeremiah Mason commandeered a floating alien city to attack Earth and kidnapped the Vortex, Hades recruited Bloodwing to command a fleet of aetherships to seize the city. Bloodwing betrayed his father by sabotaging the fleet, destroying all of the ships except one supply ship (the Midas). He found the rescue team led by Baron Klaus Wulfenbach and Darien Mason and helped destroy one of the monsters blocking the rescue team's escape and decimated the remaining Qlippothic drones. He then aborted Qli-3's plan to ram New Erebus into the Wormwood comet by teleporting her soul ship back to Earth and taking control of New Erebus himself, and reached apotheosis by becoming Ruler of New Erebus. Bloodwing landed New Erebus on the Wormwood comet, and after bargaining with the Fates to undo much of the damage the Masons had done to the timestream, allowed him to collide Wormwood into Erebus instead of the Earth, destroying himself, Hades and the Iron Citadel, plunging Erebus into chaos and leaving room for the Hydra to escape. Category:People